The Origin
by MrMysterious Reventhepokefan
Summary: A story of the crazy adventures of my OCs and other characters. This story will include spode, steve and the grox and also other such characters. This is also is a humor and adventure story so prepare for the crazynes!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my spore creatures and my oc in spore.

Remember: This is T+ now. There are swear words and will be some suggestive things as jokes. Also im still editing this but i will publish my proggres also rate and do reviewie and also follow if you want chapter 2.

?: HELLO CRAZY BEING! Oh sorry had the mic with to much volume. Anyway im Steve.

?:...

Steve: Oh i see you are still a little cell in a meteor. Silly me ofcourse you cant talk then. Hmmm i need a name for you. Spode what do you think?

Spode: Im the allmi...

Steve: Yeah yeah whatever i already know that. We just need a name for this little cell before we put him in the meteor and send him to Hypnos5!

Spode: Let call it Xz.

Steve: Are you sure you wanna name your very first creature Xz?

Spode: Yes that is its name.

Steve: Its not a thing its a living being use its name Spo.

Spode: Ok ok aslong as you stop calling me Spo.

Steve: K Spo.

Spode: Damn you Steve!

Now Xz was thrown down to Hypnos5.

Spode: Now Xz you should eat. Eat till you evolve. Remember to evoid other cells that try to eat you espeacially the epic cells. And maybe then you can get a brain.

Now Xz started to swimm. He found other Xzes. They hunted prey and ate. They finnaly found a predator. Xz battled this creature.

Spode: Thats a Faga a other preadator that i made. You are stronger and faster than him but hes smarter.

Xz tried to bite Faga but it was stronger than Spode said. Xz escaped and found meat. He now found a female Xz and they breeded. Now the Xz had evolved they hade horns and spikes now! They were named Xiz. Xiz is a smart one and had not grown much in strenght and speed.

Steve: Look it they have evolved!

Spode: Yes they are much more intelligent now.

Steve: Are they stronger and faster to?

Spode: No i mean yes. They just growed a little in speed and strenght.

Steve: Why so little?

Spode: I want to test it.

Steve: Spo remember what you promised?

Spode: Yes i will stop calling them it aslong as you stop calling me spo!

Steve: Hahahahaha k.

Xiz had become more of a prey than predator now. There were bigger and stronger creatures than him. Xiz became omnivores and now it could eat both plants and meat. It growed bigger and became feared once again. Xiz now had started to evolve and Xiz was ready for land. IN THE NEXT CHAPTA!

IMPORTANT: Chapter 2 is out and 3 will be out out very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back dear readers now as i said heres chapter 2.

THANKS!: Thanks for all the views i know its only 25 and some can see is as a small number but for me to have 25 people that enjoy my storie and take their time to read something i put soo much effort and time into is much too me. Thanks anyway and enjoy!

Chapter 2: The new beginning

Spode: I know that you can understand you and now you have developed a basic language so now i can understand you too replie if you understod that sentance.

Xiz: Chirp Growl(What is my new name?)

Spode: I will now...

Steve: No its my turn! You are terrible at naming anyway.

Spode: Ok...

Xiz: growls (In comming up with one myself!)

!)

Steve: But i... Ok.

Xiz: Happy chirps ( Thanks! My name will be Zemk.)

Steve: What us that for kinda name?

Zemk: Angered chirps (Dont even start it).

Now Zemk was finnaly on land. Our Zemk now was going to explore.

Zemk: Chirp chirp ( I wonder what i will discover!)

Zemk saw a unknown nest and discovered a new called themself Bantaops, they were hippo like and was heavy they were omnivore herbivore.

Zemk: Chirpity chirp chirp (I wanna efriend you how can i show im friendly?)

Alpha Bantaops: Happy grunt! (Dance with me!)

Zemk: Confused Chirp ( How?)

Alpha Bantaops: Gruuuuunt (Just do like me!)

Zemk danced as good as he could with the alpha. And the alpha gave him dna but Zemk didnt know that actully just spode and steve knew that.

Zemk went back to his nest and got some "love time" and his race evolved to Racz.

Racz was powerfull and strong. They were very dinosaur like. Racz was a top predator even trough it was omnivore it still was fear by all creatures.

One Racz saw a space ship that took manny different creatures away from the planet and into the stars (He didnt know it was a space ship ofcourse).

He told about the space ship to everyone at his nest but they concluded that its dangerous and mirrgrated from their old nest.

the Racz that sawthe ship meet epic creatures far away from the nest. They were big and aggresive and couldnt be befriended.

Racz evolved on with bigger and bigger brains but it still missed something important to go on to build villages. RTecz instead started to live in the ocean and now had finns and gills. It was powerfull abd even stronger than ever before and bigger than any epic!

But one day a space ship crashed and something in that ship made them even more intelligent. They wonce again came to the surface but this time they built villages. They become tribes... They were now in the tribal stage... IN THE NEXT CHAPTA!

SORRY: Sorry for cuting it short but i runned out of ideas and i wanna work in my other story A boat to hell and starting on my new one too.

Im starting on chapter 3 now and will focus mostly on this story, The Origin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Im out of shedule. I will change it. I will make 5 chapters of The Origin atleast.

Now To The Story Enjoy:

Now they are Nox. Nox has built a villige and tribe but only one. The tribe chief checks the list of tribe member.

_Grog The Tribes Chief._

_Zam The Hunter._

_Cera The Fisher._

_Nama The Fruit Collector._

Grog: Thats the list. Now you Nama go collect fruit. Zam go hunt. Cera fish!

Everybody does their task and it takes about a day.

Grog: Good 9000 kg fish, 9000 kg meat and 9000 kg fruit.

Nama: Will it be enough?

Cera: Ofcourse it will last for years.

A babies can be heard crying.

Nama; I will take care of them.

Grog: Ot takes 100 days then they can join the tribe for reals.

The days go untill it have gone 200 days. A new tribe rises.

Grog: Shall we befriend them or attack them?

Nama: Befriend!

Cera: Befriend!

Zam: Attack!

Sten: Attack!

Jara: Befriend!

Drin: Attack!

Grog: I vote to befriend them. So befriend it is.

They pick instruments and wanders to the tribe.

Grog: We wish to befriend you! Can we start a allience?

Tribe Leader: Im Jarka and yes if you show us how good you can play!

They play and eventully they form a allience. Both tribe cheer.

IMPORTANT: Please check out my fictionpress acount it is MrMysteriousRevenThePokefan there im working on a story there thats why im late.


End file.
